Blaine is Our Source of Entertainment
by Love.Laugh.Klaine
Summary: Blaine can't stop thinking about Kurt. He finally says it. What happens? WARBLER DRAMA, o' course


Blaine is our source of entertainment

Summary: Blaine can't stop thinking about Kurt. He finally says it. What happens? WARBLER DRAMA, o' course

Rating: T *paranoid*

Spoilers: Never Been Kissed (post Blaine-Karofsky squabble)

A/N: First fanfic. One-shot! Reviews are virtual redvines, medium drips, and grande non-fat mochas! Oh and if I did own glee, it would be called 'Klaine and other shizz'  
>_<p>

After returning to his dorm at Dalton for the weekend, Blaine sank into his bed and released a sigh. Not a content sigh, far from that, actually. It was more of a why are there so many freaking homophobes in Ohio sigh. That sigh seemed to appear more often than not ever since he met Kurt and learned their pasts were very similar. Bullies and nobody truly caring.

After his small inner monologue and a mental battle wondering if any nearby trouble makers, such as Wes and David, he stated the thing that was constantly pushing itself to the forefront of his mind: Kurt.

"I miss Kurt. I just wish I could keep him here and hold him close and keep him safe forever and ever. With meeeee! I love him sooooo much." Blaine stated to the oddly silent Friday night air.

To be honest, that worried him a little. Then, he understood why.

A chorus of "YES!" "FINALLY" "KLAINE IS ENDGAME. BITCHES." and "DID YOU GET THAT JEFF?" erupted from Blaine's in-dorm bathroom. Blaine slid off his loud shoes, and as quietly as he could, stormed across the room and flung the door open, only to find five troublemaking warblers (and pavoratti?) crammed into a two-person bathroom. Wes at the front, standing in ninja position, Steve Slappy (Wes' gavel) drawn high over his head, ready to strike. David, laughing hysterically, sitting behind the toilet, watching Thad try to squeeze in the cabinet underneath the sink. The most provocative position would be Nick and Jeff, both looking horrified, hugging each other close, in the shower. Pavoratti was singing contently in his cage, unknowingly watching something BIG unfold before his eyes.

"Before I flip a tit on you ALL," Blaine stated, staring daggers at each of them. "Jeff, answer Wes. Did you get that on tape?"

"Y-yes." The blonde stuttered, still horrified and holding onto Nick

"Do ANY of you plan on being alive for the next warbler practice?" Blaine stated, fully releasing his dapper self, and really getting pissed off.

"I have a gavel you know..." Wes stated, sounding somewhat scared. Blaine reached forward, took the gavel from his vice grip, and snapping it over his leg.

"!" Wes cried, grabbing the now-busted gavel from Blaine

"It's okay, daddy has you now. Let's go home and put you back together, okay?" Wes cooed to the intimate object, leaving Blaine's dorm for the safety of his own.

THUD. THUD.

Thad had shimmied out of the cabinet and hit the ground. David had now doubled over and slid off the porcelain seat, hitting the ground

"THAD, OUT! NICK, OUT! DAVID, SHUT UP AND GET OUT! JEFF, oh poor poor Jeff, you get to stay." Blaine yelled

Thad, David, and Nick looked at each other. David spoke first.

"Flipping tit?" Thad piped in

"Flipping" Nick following

"Tit" The boys all realized it at once.

They yelled in unison before barreling at full speed towards the door "FLIPPING TIIIIIIITTTT!"

Kurt thought that was the best moment to burst through Blaine's dorm door.

"Hey Blaine, I just saw Wes petting his gavel an- DEAR GAGA!" was all Kurt could manage to say before being tackled to the ground by the three boys.

"Oh god. What did they do this time?" Blaine asks himself rhetorically. Walking into his bedroom, he saw Kurt, Nick, David, and Thad trying their best to untangle each other from their knotted state

"OFF! OFF! OFF! IF THERE IS ONE WRINKLE IN THIS SHIRT..." Kurt yelled at them all "you can kiss nice Kurt goodbye."

Blaine's heart swelled at Kurt yelling. He was okay. And yelling at everyone about his clothes. 'oh how I love this boy' Blaine sighed internally. Until he heard Jeff laughing his ass off from the bathroom and Kurt's phone began ringing, blaring the first few notes of Katy Perrys 'Teenage Dream' from the speaker.

Kurt blushed violently and picked up his phone. "Um, Jeff? It's an audio message. Should I be worried?"

Blaine sprinted to the bathroom entryway but it was too late. Jeff was already halfway down the hallway, still laughing. Wes then walked into the room, travel gavel and gavel-pad in hand. He spoke In his 'official warbler' voice and banged his gavel.

"Who votes Junior member Blaine Anderson and his man-candy Hummel to be our new source of entertainment." David, Thad, Jeff? (when did he get back?), and Nick all raised their hand saying "I"

"Man-candy Hummel? Really?" Kurt and Blaine chorused, astonished (and inwardly pleased)

***SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT**

After Blaine (with the help of Kurt) got the boys a respective distance from his dorm,

Kurt spoke up. "Blaine? Why did you start freaking out over an audio message?"

"Um... Just don't listen to it okay?" Blaine asked scared of losing Kurt and such a great friendship.

"Okay. It's getting kinda late. Can I stay here tonight?" Kurt asked, knowing he would fall asleep on the 2 hour drive back to Lima.

"Sure. Do you wanna call your dad first?" Blaine asked, trying to conceal his happiness. Barely.

***SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT**

It was nearing 3am and Kurt still couldn't sleep. He had to know what that video message said. Kurt tried to shimmy out of Blaine's tight grip around his waist, instead, Blaine tightening it subconsciously. He knew what he could do.

"Blaine. I gotta pee. Let go of me now or you will not be pleased." Kurt whispered. Blaine's grip loosened significantly.

"Be back soon. You're fun to cuddle." Blaine smirked. He was only pretending to sleep. He was to giddy to shut off his brain when he realized they would have to share a bed.

"cuddle whore" Kurt snapped playfully and slid out of the bed and grabbed his phone and a pair of headphones and walked into the bathroom, opening his messages, and pressing play.

Kurt gasped.

Blaine did love him.

Kurt slid back into Blaine's Kurt-sized grip and snuggled closer to Blaine.

"I love you too." Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead.

Blaine's eyes flew open, hoping he wasn't dreaming. He pinched himself. This shit was real.

Blaine poked Kurt's side, scooting closer. "Do you really want that to be our first kiss?" Blaine purred, yes purred, into Kurt's pale ear.

Kurt turned, blue met hazel and a shared look of lust, passion, and want was between them before Kurt answered. "Kiss me."

Blaine didn't need to be told twice.

He pressed their foreheads together and their lips met, sparks igniting between the new couple as their lips moved together in perfect harmony. They both sighed into the kiss. Blaine tasted like sandalwood, cinnamon, and something only recognizable as Blaine. Kurt tasted like strawberries, peppermint, and a hint of diet coke. The scent of Kurt and Blaine crashing together was intoxicating; sending more passion to course through their veins as Kurt slowly parted his lips and allowed Blaine's tongue to memorize every taste bud. When they separated, they found that their hands had magically twined together during the best first kiss either of them ever had.


End file.
